Egli è Per Me
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, meninggalkan ruang itu dan keluar rumah. Sama sekali tak disadarinya bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi

**­_ Egli è Per Me­_**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bagus, pertahankan kecepatan petikan senar gitarmu! Sepertinya kau latihan _Tremolo_ dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Naruto tersenyum, "tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya, "tinggal sedikit meningkatkan kecepatan, _tremolo_mu sudah sempurna." kata Kakashi lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik itu terbuka dan, "maaf, waktu les gitar sudah selesai. Sekarang waktu les biologi." pelayan rumah itu memberi tahu. "Maaf, Hatake-san, anda dipanggil oleh nyonya. Permisi," pelayan itu pamit, keluar dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, latihan sampai disini, permisi…" Kakashi segera keluar ruangan itu dan menuju ruang kerja Uzumaki Kuchina—tempat biasa mereka berdiskusi.

-oOo-

Naruto mengambil handuknya bergegas untuk mandi, tetapi ternyata sabunnya habis. Dengan terpaksa, ia keluar untuk mengambil sabun yang mengharuskan ia melewati ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk les biologi.

Sudah terlihat disana, pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan model pantat bebek, kulit putih pucat dan warna bola mata seperti langit malam—sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haa…? Teme~? Kok datangnya cepet banget sih? Aku baru mau mandi nih," kata Naruto ketika melihat sosok yang sudah disebutkan tadi dari celah pintu yang masih terbuka selebar kira-kira dua jengkal.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku jempol kaki, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

'Uuuh… mengapa anak ini manis sekali sih?' batin Sasuke. Entah mengapa, otak mesumnya yang baru _off_ sejak beberapa minggu lalu kini menyala kembali, "jangan mandi dulu, nanti juga pasti langsung kotor."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Hah…? Apa maksudmu? Emang mau ngapain? Ada praktek ya? Praktek apa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai jas putih panjang, memakai sarung tangan dan masker, sedang dua gelas kaca laboratorium dan meneteskan cairan berwarna hijau menyala yang ada di tangan kanannya ke cartan biru di tangan sebelahnya. Tapi begitu kedua cairan itu menyatu, mengepullah asap hitam dan membuat wajahnya seperti gosong terkena sengatan listrik.

"BANGUN WOY!" teriakan Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Naruto yang baru saja berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya, "Aaa… apa sih, Teme?" Naruto cemberut lagi menatap pemudah yang menjadi guru biologinya, yang hanya berumur lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "tak ada apa-apa. Yasudahlah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Sasuke meminta pendapat. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya, "sudah sampai mana?"

Naruto mendekati meja dan dan membolak-balik bukunya yang memang sudah tersedia di atas meja ruangan itu. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi yang lumayan empuk itu. Akhirnya tangan Naruto berhenti, "sekarang BAB baru, Teme… ehm, 'Pertumbuhan dan Perkembangan Manusia'." jawab Naruto langsung.

"Hem… oke, kita langsung mulai saja." Sasuke menutup bukunya dan buku milik Naruto dan mendapat tatapan protes dari Naruto. "Ini adalah pelajaran paling menarik. Kurasa kau akan cepat mengerti kalau yang ini, Naruto." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, yasudah, lanjut…!"

"Organ reproduksi pria adalah… benda yang menggantung diantara kedua kakimu itu." kata Sasuke memberi pelajaran sekaligus menggoda Naruto.

"E-eeh…?" wajah Naruto memerah sambil melihat ke selangkangannya dan kemudian menutupinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Ahahaha…" Sasuke tertawa renyah, namun kemudian normal kembali dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku permisi sebentar." Sasuke keluar dari ruangan yang lumayan luas itu.

"Naruto, kau tak boleh mengikutiku!" kembali kepala Sasuke terlihat dari balik pintu dan Sasukepun mengedipkan matanya sebelum melenggang pergi ke toilet yang menjadi tujuan utama dari alasan permisinya ia tadi.

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, "APAAN SIH? AKU TAK ADA NIAT SEDIKITPUN KOK!..." dan Naruto masih tetap ngomel meski sudah tak terlihat lagi, walau hanya ujung rambut Sasuke,

Di lorong tersebut, sangatlah sepi. Sasuke hanya dapat mendengar deru napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah sepuluh langkah lagi. Samar-samar, terdengar suara debat dua orang yang menyebut-nyebut nama 'Naruto'. Karena penasaran, Ssasuke mendekati pintu—asal suara itu, dan menempelkan telinganya.

Suara terdengar jelas. Suara wanita itu Sasuke sudah tahu. Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto tentu saja. Tapi siapa yang seorang lagi? Laki-laki. Setahu Sasuke, ayah Naruto sedang pergi ke luar negeri. 'Guru les gitarnya 'kah?' Sasuke menebak-nebak.

Kurang dari satu menit dia menguping di sana, Sasuke terperanjat kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kushina kepada lelaki lawan bicaranya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya terbelalak, pikirannya kacau dan hatinya berintak berusaha menyangkal pernyataan seorang wanita yang tertangkap oleh telinganya yang kini memerah.

**To Be Contiued**

Pendek? Gak apa ya. Chap besok panjang kok, tenang aja… oh, ya, maap kalo sangat gak penting soalnya baru mo masuk cerita di akhirnya, yang Sasuke kaget setengah matek diatas in loh XD yah, jadi ini semacam prolog gitu deh... fict ini kubuat di buku corat-coretku. Setelah dibaca Rhacika (code name), dia minta kasi petunjuk n maksa lanjutin ceritanya. Tapi dia langsung nyerang… ngeri aku… brrr… XDD *gampared by Chika*

Udah ah, mulut udah berbuih nih, kebanyakan berkicau XD aku nunggu review semua yang baca—yang baca gak review jodohnya datang setahun lebih lambat loh!!! Gak terlalu kejam 'kan? *dicampakkan orang sekampung* oh, ya, ada yang mau ngasi ide genre? *pusing kalo masalah genre*

Review/Flame please~

**Vi-chan ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon

**_ Egli è Per Me _**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kita lanjutkan?" Sasuke baru menampakkan dirinya pada Naruto yang sedang membolak-balik buku miliknya dengan wajah yang memerah, "hey, kau liat buku untuk orang dewasa hn?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menutup bukunya.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah, Naruto terheran, 'kenapa sih? Seperti baru melihat cowok-dengan cowok melakukan seks saja,' pikir Naruto sambil mengingat buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Kita lanjutkan, sudah sampai mana tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk, "terakhir kau bilang 'bikin anak'."

"A-apa? Ah, lupakan!" kini wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Apa yang tadi dia katakanpada Naruto? Pikirannya pasti sudah mengunjungi pulau rated 'M'. 'AARGH! Gue ngomong apa sih tadi? Dia itu 'kan masih 16 tahun…'

"Teme demam?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan jidatnya ke kening Sasuke. Wajahnya yang memerah karena khawatir sangat menggoda iman Sasuke. Apalagi ketika napas hangat itu menyapu kulit pucatnya yang dingin.

Semakin lama, wajah Sasuke memanas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dan Sasukepun kehilangan kendali. Dimiringkannya wajahnya dan dikecupnya bibir manis Naruto.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk akhirnya Naruto mencerna kejadian singkat barusan. Dikepalkan tangan kanannya dan…

BUAGH!

Rahang Sasuke mau copot rasanya, "maaf," dengan susah payah, diucapkannya kata itu saat melihat wajah marah—sekaligus malu Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang minta maaf." Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasa menyesal karena sudah meminta maaf sambil memegangi bibirnya yang sudah tak virgin lagi—direbut secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Kita lanjut belajar?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera membuka buku yang ada di atas meja, di depannya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia menutup buku itu lagi karena ternyata itu adalah buku orang dewasa milik Sasuke.

"Baca saja kalau kau mau," kata Sasuke. Entah kemasukan roh apa, Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membacanya lagi dengan wajah mesem-mesum-penasaran. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil menikmati wajah Naruto yang berubah-ubah ekspresinya.

"Aaah, aku tak mengerti…" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut berantakannya.

Tekad Sasuke sudah bulat untuk mengabaikan akal sehatnya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengerti hn?" Sasuke duduk mendekati Naruto dan menatap matanya dalam. Dengan gugup Naruto mengangguk. "Mau coba praktek?" tawar Sasuke.

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Sebenarnya, sambil membaca buku itu, dia membayangkan kalau ia melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Hell, no! Naruto suka Sasuke?

"Tadi katanya mau praktek, 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda Naruto. Terpaksa Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke kaget. Sangat kaget. Tapi juga senang. Siapa sangka perasaan Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, "eh," kata Sasuke tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu menutup matanya. Mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Naruto, Sasukepun mendekat dan mencium bibir manis Naruto. Makin lama ciuman lembut itu berubah panas dan akhirnya menjadi lumatan. Kedua lidah saling bertautan. Lidah pemudah bermata onyx yang berpengalaman mengajari lidah Naruto yang masih kaku untuk bergerak.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya lumatan panas itu berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Tapi tak berapa lama, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk mempraktekkan ajarannya tadi. Kembali dua lidah bertautan. Saling menekan dan mendorong. Tapi apa daya, lidah yang masih tak tau apa-apa milik pemuda berambut kuning menyilaukan itu kalah.

Dengan segala kekuasaan yang dimilikinya karena memenangkan pertarungan, lidah lincah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulut hangat Naruto, menyapu langit-langit dan mengabsen gigi Naruto yang masih kurang empat.

"Mmmnh…" Naruto mendesah disela-sela ciuman pertamanya yang panas, menikmati suatu sensasi memabukkan aneh yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang menganggur, digunakannya untuk mengelus seluruh tubuh halus Naruto. Dimulai dari dada, lalu turun ke perut. Ciumannyapun beralih dari bibir menuju leher sensitif Naruto. Menggigit, menghisap dan menjilatinya membuat tanda bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya, akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sebentar lagi.

"Nngh… ah, te-Teme~" desah Naruto. "Ngh… aduuuh…" Naruto mengerang merasakan sakit di selangkangannya—celananya seolah menyempit.

Sasuke segera membuka resliting celana Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah lega sekaligus nikmat. Lalu ia menggenggam dan meremas sedikit kejantanan Naruto yang tentu saja lebih kecil daripada miliknya.

Kini segala kegiatan terhenti untuk membuka atasan Naruto. Lalu bibir dan lidah nakal Sasuke memangsa dada kiri Naruto yang titik kecilnya sudah memerah dan mengeras. Sementara itu, tangannya tetap saja memainkan barang berharga milik Naruto, menaik-turunkannya dengan tempo yang tak lambat.

"Ah! Te-Teme, Naru mau-Aa-aaahh!!" Naruto yang tak tahan akan sensasi yang asing itu, kemudian menumpahkan segala hasrat yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam dirinya ke tangan Sasuke yang masih belum mau melepaskan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm?" Sasuke menjilati jari-jarinya yang dilumuri cairan Naruto, "manis," Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang tak keruan, "seperti wajahmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang mendengus kesal dengan muka yang memerah. "Tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru, Naru sayang…"

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup sisi diri Naruto. "Hah…! A-aah!!" Naruto mengerang kuat saat Sasuke memasukkan dirinya ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke yang hangat.

Sasuke terus saja mengulum barang milik Naruto yang menurutnya imut, dan mulai memajumundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sebelah lagi tangannya memainkan kedua bola Naruto.

"A-aah! Le-lepas, udah ah!!" Naruto mengerang tak terkendali.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto sebentar, "hn? Benarkah begitu? Tapi tubuhmu tidak mengatakan demikian," Sasuke melihat badan eksotis Naruto yang masih menggeliat seolah meminta lebih.

"Aaah! Stop, ngh…" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang lagi garang-garangnya.

"Sssh…" Sasuke menemangkan Naruto yang hampir menangis karena sensasi asing yang membara.

"U-uaaagh!!!" sekali lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya. Kali ini di mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati menelannya.

Setelah menelan seluruhnya, Sasuke membuka pakaian atas Naruto yang hanya sedikit tersingkap tadi. Lalu ia mengamati Naruto mulai dari atas sampai bawah, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang seolah ingin loncat keluar.

Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya sendiri dan mengulumnya sebentar. Lalu, ia mencium bibir manis Naruto. Tangannya bermain-main di lubang bawah Naruto, kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya. Naruto mengerang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Jari kedua menyusul masuk. Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke, "NGH, AAH!" Sasuke kembali membungkan mulut Naruto agar tak ribut. Siapa yang mau ketahuan di saat-saat seperti ini?

Lalu Sasuke melepaskannya dan menambahkan jari ketiga ke dalam lubang sempit Naruto, "A-aah!!" setitik air mata meluncur mulus di pipi Naruto. Ia memeluk erat badan Sasuke, "sakitt! Engh!"

"Tenang ya Naru sayang," Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu membuka bajunya sendiri, menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna dengan bahu dan dada bidang juga badan yang sedikit berotot. Mata safir Naruto melihat tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar, tegak berdiri dengan bangga.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto menggeleng. "Apa kau mau?"

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, "Teme mesum!"

"Emang" Sasuke menyodorkan kejantanannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Ia masih ragu, ternyata.

Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke sebelum menggenggam dan mengocoknya dengan tidak pelan. Ia makin bersemangat ketika Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus yang mengundang nafsu. Setelah itu, ia mulai mencium dan menjilat kejantanan Sasuke untuk kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memauju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Menghisapnya, membuat Sasuke megerang dan mengejang hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

Ditariknya kejantanannya dari mulut Naruto membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku ingin merasakan lubang kenikmatanmu,"

Otak Naruto berputar, mengingat kembali tentang apa yang dibacanya tadi, 'kenikmatan luar biasa' katanya. "Iya!" dijawabnya kalimat yang bukan pertanyaan dari Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto yang turun dari kursi dengan tertatih-tatih, lalu mendudukkannya di karpet bersandarkan dinding. Dilebarkannya kaki Naruto kemudian dipersiapkannya kejantanan miliknya di depan lubang Naruto, "kau siap, Naruto?"

Kini Naruto mengangguk dengan agak ragu-ragu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Senang, takut, nikmat, dan segala sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Tapi Sasuke kembali memasukkan tiga jarinya dan Naruto meringis, "Sssh…" tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbelalak dan mendesah panjang ketika Sasuke merasa dirinya menyentuh suatu titik di dalam sana.

Kamudian, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan, "Tahan ya!" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto. Sasuke lalu memajukan pinggulnya sampai kepala kejantanannya tertanam di lubang sempit Naruto.

"kh, ukh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat karena menahan sakit.

"Hm… ekh," Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"UAAGH!" air mata Naruto keluar makin deras. Giginya bergemeletuk dan jari-jarinya mencengkram punggung Sasuke sampai punggung Sasuke berbekas kuku dan bahkan terluka.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Sasuke sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Naruto.

"Uuuh…" Naruto menangis kesakitan dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Masih tetap memeluk Naruto, Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada di dalam lubang Naruto. Lalu ia memajukannya perlahan. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto sedikit merintih, namun lama-kelamaan erangan kesakitannya berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Kemudian Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan bergerak leluasa keluar-masuk dengan makin berani.

Sementara Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur-keluar-masuk, Naruto mengerang dan mendesah-desah tak terkendali. Terkadang diikuti jeritan kalau Sasuke menusuk terlalu dalam dan keras. Naruto merasa panas, sakit-nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Juga ensasi-sensasi asing memabukkan yang dia sendiri tak tau itu apa namanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakiti tu hilang tak bersisa sama sekali membuat Naruto semakin menggelinjang tak keruan.

"Ah!! Ah! Uu..h… ngh, Sasuke! Ah, Sasuke!!" Naruto menggeliat-geliat tak terkendali, mencoba menggapai tubuh Sasuke untuk memeluknya, membagi kehangatan yang sebenarnya juga dirasakan Sasuke sedari tadi.

Sasuke menggenggam dan menaik-turunkan apa yang sedari tadi terlupa dari sisi tubuh Naruto. Ia malah meremas benda itu makin keras, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengejang dan mengerang keras dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih ke tangan Sasuke yang masih terus bermain dengan benda itu meski sudah melemas.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Sasuke mengejang. Ia merasa akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Kemudian melepas kejantanannya dan ia menyodorkannya ke mulut Naruto. Refleks, Naruto mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"U-uukh, Narutoo!!!" Sasuke berteriak nikmat sambil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang ditelan Naruto sampai habis.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang masih terengah-engah, lalu memeluk Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya sendiri. Ia mendekapnya sangat erat.

'Naruto untukku. Naruto milikku. Hanya aku. Tak ada yang lain. Aku cinta dia.'

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tak lama kemudian tertiur dengan pulas. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. itu artinya sudah berlalu 4 jam sejak ia bertemu Naruto. Dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, mencium kening Naruto singkat dan kemudian memakai baju lalu pergi setelah menyelimuti Naruto dengan kemeja miliknya. Siapa yang ingin ketahuan telah berbuat seperti itu?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, meninggalkan ruang itu dan keluar rumah. Sama sekali tak disadarinya bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

**To Be Continued**

Repyu~

**Raika Carnelian** : Yah, jadi penasaran 'kan? khukhukhu... Itulah tujuanku *jotosed*

**Thundernaruto** : Oke, nih udah diapdet ;D

**Chippyu** : Apdetnya hari ini XD

**Melody-Cinta** : Emang mau dinikahin paksa sih... tapi... :D

**Dichan **: Iya, salam kenal... ^^ udah apdet... tapi gak kilat XD sibuk sih... T.T

**Nika Yukime **: sama-sama *jotosed* iya, iya... ini udah diapdet kok ;D

**Chubby Chu** : Emang diriku pervert XD praktek langsung O.O" OGAH~!

**Dark-Hiwatari Nana-Krad **: ehm, bukan! bukan! Jawabannya agak susah ditebak sih... XD

**One apple males login **: Tremolo itu teknik memetik gitar dengan P-A-M-I dengan sangaaaaat cepat. Aku aja belom bisa main teknik itu dengan sempurna T.T

**Dani Scarlet** : hhe, iya juga ya... aduh, bodoh kali sih aku? T.T

**baka. mania **: Artinya... jengjengjengjeeeeeng XD 'Dia Untukku' :D

**Uchinamika no Ichigo-chan **: okeh okeh... ini udah diapdet ;D

**Uchiha no Rafel-kun** : hoeh, Teme... kalo mau tau, kasi tau juga KakaIru mu itu!

**-doRky aNgels- **: hokeh, hokeh :D

**Mendokusei Toushiro** : eh, aku umumin kok, lewat facebook... gapapa deh... :D homeschool. eh, Homeschool ada yg sampe malem gak ya? *bego*

Thanks for your Review~ ^^v

hh…~ pulang bimbel matem langsung ngapdet nih fic. Capek juga ya… mo curhat dikit. Aku sebel sama guru-guru itu. Masa, setelah 11 kali bimbel, eeeh… ternyata yang dipelajari masih pelajaran dasarnya. Lama kali 'kan? Kenapa gak langsung bahas soal olimpiade sih? Lagian aku udah tau kok… apalagi mereka yang pada jenius itu. Mana soalnya mudah setengah mati lagi. *misuh-misuh* oh, ya, maap ya kalo masi pendek n cuma lemon ToT salahkan guru itu karena seenak idungnya aja bikin jadwal tiap hari kecuali minggu untuk bimbel. padahal aku 'kan udah sibuk dari sononya T.T dan lagi, otakku yang blank ini cuma terisi angka-angka, huaaa~ DX

hudahlah, yang penting ini udah diapdet. Selesai sudah, satu tugas… huaaah, leganya~ oh, ya, yang baca repyu ya~ sapa yang baca gak repyu, rambutnya botak setahun lagi loh! Biasa aja ancamannya 'kan? XDD flame boleh asal??? Yak, berkualitas! :D

Review/Flame please~

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
